Muhyo and Roji go to a Party
by Cari0
Summary: Hee,hee! Fun... Muhyo develops a crush in this story and on the least fan guessable person. You'll never know unless you read.


Me: Muhyo and Roji go to a party

Me: Muhyo and Roji go to a party. Yaaaaaaaay!! Hee, hee! Fun… Anyway here's a link to the song. It's on youtube. /watch?v-g9AaQbz-M8 . The song is called Caramelldansen. It's better to listen to it while reading this because it adds an effect to it but if you don't want to that's fine. It's In a different language. I'm not sure which though. I've included English lyrics in the parentheses.

Muhyo and Roji go to a party

--

One day, Muhyo and Roji were in the office when they got a call. It was Yoichi! He wanted them to go to a party and if Muhyo didn't' come he'd go there, steal, and destroy all of their Jabin manga. Muhyo saw he had to g and he said he would and Yoichi said to drag Roji along with him, then hung up. Roji, who was eavesdropping, screamed with delight, which gave him away, of course. But he didn't care.

"I'm going to a party!!"

"Shut up, Roji," Muhyo screamed.

The next day…

They went through a portal to the magic law association then they went to this brightly decorated building that was hopping because so much noise as coming from it. Yoichi ran up to them as soon as they walked in.

"Wanna know why I invited ya!? Do ya!? Do ya!?," he asked excitedly, hopping up and down.

"Sure," Muhyo replied, sounding board.

"To get Muhyo a girl friend!!"

"WHAT!!," Muhyo screamed. Roji started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Which there might no have been for him. Then Biko and her three little assistants ran up to them. Biko didn't have her hat on and she was wearing a red shirt and a blue jean skirt. That surprised everyone.

"Hi, Muhyo! Roji! Yoichi," she said, nodding at each one. Then she ran off. Latter Muhyo saw her at the requesting booth. So he snuck over to see what was going on.

"…what do you mean they don't have it? Well, I'll tell ya what…" Biko whispered the rest to the guy. He seemed to approve of it. Next thing he knew, she was outta site. And then she was on stage with her assistants and they had a drum set, a keyboard, a base guitar, and microphone. The DJ announced them and Biko started singing.

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med

(We are wondering, are you ready to take part)

Armarna upp nu ska ni få se

(arms up and you will see)

Kom igen

(come on)

Vem som helst kan vara med

(anyone can take part)

Så rör på era fötter

(so move your feet)

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

(and shake your hips)

O-la-la-la

Gör som vi

(do like we)

Till denna melodi

(to this melody)

Oa-a-a

Dansa med oss

(dance with us)

Klappa era händer

(clap your hands)

Gör som vi gör

(do like we do)

Ta några steg åt vänster

(take a few steps to the left)

Lyssna och lär

(listen and learn)

Missa inte chansen

(don't miss the chance)

Nu är vi här med

(now we're here with the)

Caramelldansen

(caramel dance)

O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås

(it'll be a sensation everywhere of course)

På fester kommer alla att släppa loss

(at parties everyone will let loose)

Kom igen

(come on)

Nu tar vi stegen om igen

(let's take the steps again)

Så rör på era fötter

(so move your feet)

Oa-a-a

Och vicka era höfter

(and shake your hips)

O-la-la-la

Gör som vi

(do like we)

Till denna melodi

(to this melody)

Så kom och

(so come and)

Dansa med oss

(dance with us)

Klappa era händer

(clap your hands)

Gör som vi gör

(do like we)

Ta några steg åt vänster

(take a few steps to the left)

Lyssna och lär

(listen and learn)

Missa inte chansen

(don't miss the chance)

Nu är vi här med

(no we're here with the)

Caramelldansen

(caramel dance)

Dansa med oss

(dance with us)

Klappa era händer

(clap your hands)

Gör som vi gör

(do like we)

Ta några steg åt vänster

(take a few steps to the left)

Lyssna och lär

(listen and learn)

Missa inte chansen

(don't miss the chance)

Nu är vi här med

(no we're here with the)

Caramelldansen

(caramel dance)

O-o-oa-oa...

Dansa med oss

(dance with us)

Klappa era händer

(clap your hands)

Gör som vi gör

(do like we)

Ta några steg åt vänster

(take a few steps to the left)

Lyssna och lär

(listen and learn)

Missa inte chansen

(don't miss the chance)

Nu är vi här med

(no we're here with the)

Caramelldansen

(caramel dance)

Dansa med oss

(dance with us)

Klappa era händer

(clap your hands)

Gör som vi gör

(do like we)

Ta några steg åt vänster

(take a few steps to the left)

Lyssna och lär

(listen and learn)

Missa inte chansen

(don't miss the chance)

Nu är vi här med

(no we're here with the)

Caramelldansen

(caramel dance)

Everyone was amazed and surprised at the same time. Muhyo wouldn't stop staring at Biko.

He heard Yoichi near by whisper to Roji, "Guess he finally found a girl friend huh?" And he heard Roji giggle.

"HEY," Muhyo screamed at the top of his lungs. Then Yoichi and Roji just started laughing.

--

How'd you like it? I want your true opinion, but no flaming. If you think something can be added or improved, just say so. I might put up pictures of what Biko looked like and put the links on my profile page. Well, that's it. R&R I LOVE MUHYO & ROJI"S BSI!!


End file.
